Will I Able to Forgive You?
by Heart-'.'-Daisy
Summary: Base on the Bleach chapter 416. What will happened if Gin didn't die? What will Rangiku do? What will the rest of the Soul Society think? I promise this will be a happy ending! I don't own Bleach. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My first ginXrangiku story! This story might be a bit different from others, you see, one one is Rangiku's feeling and the other line is Gins. It goes like this;

Rangiku

Gin

Rangiku

Gin

continue...

I hope it make more sense when you finish this chapter...

* * *

Time is ticking. Each second is fading away, and there's nothing you can do about it. If only, only if time had stopped right now, Rangiku would stop it. She would pay anything, everything, just to stop.

_'Orihime! Orihime! Where are you?'_ Rangiku looked down at Gin, she looked down at the blood, she looked down at the hole in middle of his chest. _'Gin! Gin!'_ Rangiku shouts, but she lost her voice. There nothing she can do, nothing but staying close beside him.

Gin is smiling, he knows he going to die soon. He needs to smile and to tell Rangiku everything is going to be alright. He promised, he promised her she's not going to cry, that she'll be happy.

Seeing Gin smiling upset Rangiku very much. A tear came off of her eye, then another. Soon, she's crying. She promised and promised Gin she wouldn't not cry. Rangiku tried to stop, but she couldn't. Tears keep falling down and couldn't stop.

Gin could see it, Rangiku is crying. He failed, Gin truly failed. He wanted to hold her and tell her to stop. But he couldn't, he's too weak to even speak. Everything seems to be dimmer in seconds, but Gin keeps trying to stay alive, even he knows he won't last long.

Rangiku doesn't know what to do. Should she go and find Orihime? Or should she stay close to Gin? Rangiku wanted to stay with Gin, at the same time she want to find Orihime and tell her to heal Gin. She doesn't know... she doesn't know...

Everything is a blur now to Gin, but Gin forced his eyes open. He needed to see Rangiku's face, he needed to see her beautiful face for the last time, just one more time...

Rangiku keep crying, not knowing what to do. She needed to do something, anything! She turned her head around, between her tears and her headache; she caught the slight of a long orange hair. _'Orihime! Orihime!'_

Gin couldn't hold on anymore, he began to close his eyes. This is the end, the end of his life.

* * *

This is it so far! I promise Gin won't die(I just can't stand sad endings...)! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, guys! thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like my story! Sorry for the late chapter... I have this typed a long time ago, but my friend don't have to time to edit it(Don't blame her, she's a busy person!).

*NOTE: this chapter is the same as the last one, so one paragraph is Gin and the next paragraph is Rangiku!

* * *

"Gin! Gin!" Rangiku screamed at the unconscious Gin. Orihime tried her best to heal the hole and told Rangiku that it's all up to Gin to make it through or not. Rangiku held Gin's hand and shouted his name again and again, hoping he would hear it.

Gin is in pain, it was like his body was burning. He couldn't open his eyes, but he can hear someone is calling him. That voice, that special voice that would make any pain fade away, Rangiku's voice. But he could also hear that Rangiku trembling when she spoke, her voice mixed with tears and sadness. He could hear it, she was begging for him to open his eyes. Gin wanted to obey, but his body wanted to go back to sleep. Gin used all of his strength to open his eyes _'For Rangiku! FOR RANGIKU!'_

Rangiku saw it, Gin's eyes just moved. "Orihime! Gin's eyes just moved!" Orihime focused on Gin's face immediately, but nothing's move. "Maybe you just imaged that..." Orihime whispered. Rangiku ignored that comment and keep shouting. " Gin! GIN! OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Gin could hear Rangiku's voice getting louder and louder. He kept trying and trying, but every muscle in his body felt like they were stabbed. So close, he could almost see the light in this darkness._'Please'_ He begged _'let me see my Ran-chan...'_

Rangiku couldn't shout anymore, she had lost her voice. It had over three whole days since Gin was stabbed by Aizen. In the end, Ichigo defeated Aizen and sealed him away for twenty thousand years. The Soul Society found out that Gin betrayed them because he wanted to kill Aizen, Yamamoto let Gin back to Soul Society and healed him, then decide what to do with him. For three days, Rangiku didn't leave Gin's side, always holding his hand and telling him to open his eyes. Rangiku's was very tired; she hadn't eaten or slept for three days. She couldn't, she couldn't do anything but wait for Gin's eyes to open.

With all his strength, he snapped his eyes open. _'Ran-chan...'_ He was too weak to speak, but he kept calling her name in his mind. Slowly, he moved his head and scan the room, and he saw Rangiku. His smile turned to a frown when he saw her dried tears on her face. Rangiku's asleep next to him, Gin used all his might and put his hand on her hair _'Ran-chan...'_ He was tired, both of them are tired. Soon, Gin closed his eyes once again.

* * *

This is it! The next chapter is gonna be long, so be prepare! I have most of them typed, so the next chapter might come out in a week or 2. Please review and let me know what you think! See ya next time~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** YAY! I finally update! I so sorry I didn't update any sooner, but I have to deal with school/homework/family/friends and so on... but here we are, the third chapter! Please enjoy this chapter as well^^

**WARNING:** be aware there _WILL_ be a lot of grammar and other mistakes! English is my second language after all ;)

* * *

Gin sat at the fourth division's hospital bed, tired. It been three whole months since he can finally open his eyes, but all the damage haven't heal yet. Due to his legs won't move, he can't meet the Central 46, but Captain Yamamoto have came everyday to talk to him. He told Gin he will face certain punishment, which Gin knew from the start. Gin found himself lucky, hes fortunate enough the stay alive, hes fortunate enough to stay at Rangiku's side again. Gin won't mind any punishment as long as he can see his Ran-chan.

Rangiku make loud yawn, she bend down and put her head on the table that full of paperwork. She's been sitting at the tenth diversion's office all day long doing paperwork, it only three months since the war is over, already mountains of paperwork start coming in like a wildfire. Rangiku close her eyes, dreaming back the day Gin was awake. She dream when Gin keep repeating 'Ran-chan' over and over again, how he open his eyes slowly, how he use all his strength to hold her. Rangiku snap back to reality and felt something wet on her face, she made a loud sniff and stand up, it time to see Gin

Seeing Rangiku isn't here yet make Gin very disappointed, Rangiku always come certain time everyday. It only work this way since she busy with whatever she's doing and Gin have to talk to all kind of different people about the war and Aizen. Gin always thought each day is worth it when Rangiku comes in with her little smile on her face, after all, he only live for his Ran-chan.

Rangiku walk in with Gin's dinner, she put the plate of food in front of Gin and look at him. Gin is sitting up with a pillow on his back, stare at her.

"Here is your dinner." Rangiku said. Gin take a quick glance and nod.

"Aren't you pissed at me?" Those words come out too suddenly, Gin realize what he said and look down, he want to know what she think, he want to know the truth.

Rangiku sit down at the chair next to the bed. She look straight at Gin, the 'talk' she want have finally come at last. She nodded her head slowly, a simple yes come out of her mouth.

Gin knew it, the way Rangiku look at him now feel like she is looking through him like a piece of glass. Gin put the food on the table next to the bed, he slowly look up at Rangiku's pretty blue eyes.

"I think you own me a explanation." Rangiku's word come out loud and clear, her slight never leave the sight of Gin's face.

"What do you want me to explain?" Gin don't know what to tell her other than what she already know.

"Everything." Rangiku look down " When did you know Aizen's plan? When did you started to lie to rest of us? Why do you want to kill Aizen yourself instead of telling the rest of us about it?"

"I knew the plan a long time ago, I wasn't lying to any of you, I simply just didn't tell anyone because my plan will fail and that person will be killed. I want kill Aizen myself because I know he's too powerful against any of you." Gin answer every question truthfully, he wasn't lying to any of the people in thirteen diversions, he just wasn't telling others Aizen's plan.

"Do you know how hurt I feel when you follow Aizen to Hueco Mundo? I can never figure out where or why you ever left" Rangiku look up and glare at him, an angry tear down. " That feeling, it remind me of whenever you left when we were little. All I can do is stare at your back when you walk away, do you know how useless I felt? Do you know how lonely I felt when you left?" Another furious tear come off of Rangiku's eye.

Gin feel the pain all over again, this shouldn't happened, he wasn't live for to see Rangiku cry. He made a promise to both her and himself that he won't let another Rangiku's tear fall, yet now he is the cause of her tears.

"Ran-chan..." Gin don't know what else to say other than her nick-name. All those years all Gin could think of is to become powerful and strong so Rangiku won't have to suffer anymore, but he never realize how Rangiku felt when he tried to accomplish that goal.

"So you remember the name you used to called me? I began to feel like I'm just a helpless girl you pick up on the road!" The moment Rangiku open her mouth, she regret it. She didn't mean to say those words, she know she's important to Gin.

Gin's hand turn into a fist, his anger boil when he heard what Rangiku said. She's wrong, Rangiku is the most important person to him.

"Do you know why I tried to kill Aizen?" words came out like ice, Rangiku suddenly feel the chills, she shake her head in the respond of his question.

"I could careless at what Aizen did to the Soul Society. Remember the day I pick you up? I went to pick up some wood, then I saw , him, Aizen, and a group of shinigami holding the Hōgyoku. I hide in the bush until they're gone, when I come out I saw you not far away, laying there, I realize they stole a part of your reiatsu. I want it back, I want to take the reiatsu back to you, that why I tried to kill Aizen." For the first time in his life, he finally speak those words out loud to his dear Ran-chan.

Rangiku sit there dumbfolded, her anger disappear in a snap. She let out a loud sigh and get up. "I have to go."

Gin look at Rangiku and nod. Rangiku left without another word, Gin look at Rangiku until she completely disappear in his view.

Rangiku's mind is a mess, her head hurts to the point she could collapse any second. She need to grab a bottle of sake, fast.

* * *

I sorry if you think the chapters are too short. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible, until then, bye bye^^

****REMEMBER TO REVIEW(I'll always like to hear from all of you!)**


End file.
